The Eternal Digimon: Part 2
by DragonairHitomi Demonwolf
Summary: The second part in the adventures of the Digidestined stuck in another world.


Goten looked up, a worried expression on his face. What was wrong with this TK boy? _The others are perfectly fine, so why isn't he? _

TK sprang up from the table and ran to the bathroom next door. They could hear him throw up and they all grimaced. Matt got up. "I'll go check on him, after all he _is_ my brother." 
    
    When Matt entered the bathroom he shut the door behind him. TK was cleaning his face but stopped when Matt came in. He stood up and before his brother could say anything snapped, "I'm fine." Matt just sighed.

"You are not fine or Kari wouldn't have to help you go everywhere, and you wouldn't have just barfed now, so what's up?" 

TK felt like crying. _How can I explain to Matt that I just don't know? I feel horribly sick, and if I tell them that all they will do is get worried over nothing. _"Nothing, I'm fine." Matt sighed again. 

"Look if anything is wrong you know you can tell me. Just take it easy ok?" he said. TK nodded. He looked horrible, his face was pale, his skin was clammy, and basically looked like he would collapse at any second. 
    
    With Matt's help, TK went back to the table. All eyes were fixed on him as Matt helped him over to his seat. Kari finally broke the silence. "We need some answers. You guys, what's wrong with TK? Why is he sick while the rest of us are all fine?" A murmur of agreement came from the DigiDestined. "We don't know, but we still have a lot of things to explain. We'll look after TK soon alright?" Bulma said. The DigiDestined nodded. "Earlier, you asked if you were on the planet Vegeta. Well, the truth is you're still on earth. The Saiyans are here because their planet was destroyed, and, well, there are only 2 true Saiyans left… Goku and Vegeta. We think you may be from an alternate dimension of earth. Goku explained all that you have done and we are extremely impressed." 

"Hey I wonder if my Digivice is ok?" Tai said. The other children took out their Digivices and checked them. Izzy then spoke up.

"They're all here, but they don't seem to react at all. I just hope that if they are needed the Digimon can digivolve." 

"We should be able to if one of you is in danger," Patamon said. "I just hope that we can cause if we can't we are all rookies except for Gatomon." The Z crew stared around until one of them spoke up.

"Who is Gatomon and what do you mean you are in Rookie forms?" Goku obviously had not been able to explain everything to them.

Gatomon stood up and said. "I am Gatomon and us Digimon have 5 possible forms the higher form we get the stronger we are. For instance take me in my In-Training form Nyaromon I can use the attack Bubble Blow. When I digivolve I get to my Rookie stage Salamon my attack is stronger and I am bigger. When I digivolve again I go to my Champion form which I am in now Gatomon in this form I can use the attack Lightning Claw and I am stronger than the other Digimon since they all stay Rookies. I can then Digivolve with the help of a crest or in our case now [since the crests are gone] with the aid of a certain virtue my partner has to Angewoman and that is my Ultimate form." 

"YOU CAN TALK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Trunks stood up, hand on his sword hilt. "And what do you mean you have five possible forms? Can you transform like Saiyans do into Super Saiyans?" 

"I was getting to that." Gatomon said sharply. "Don't even think about sword-fighting with me because my lightning claw is lightning fast." Trunks opened his mouth to say something but closed it after Vegeta glared at him. Gatomon continued. "Only two of us were able to warp Digivolve into the Mega level. Agumon and Gabumon are those two. When I said with the help of our friends you see… we can only Digivolve to help our friends out. I can only become Angewoman when Kari's [who used to have the crest of light] crest glowed. But now I still need Kari to Digivolve but she and the others do not need crests they just need to show their virtue." Gatomon then told them everyone's virtue and when she got to the new kids [Davis, Yolei, and Cody.] she said. "We don't understand quite how these three Digimon can Digivolve they only have been able to Armor Digivolve so far and we don't really know what their virtues are either…" Everyone stared at her expectantly as she trailed off. Kari came to her rescue. 

"So where are we exactly?" Kari asked, trying to give Gatomon a break. 

"Well, you're in Capsule Corp. and I think you should all get some rest now." Bulma said kindly. The kids reluctantly went off to the big room that they were to sleep in. 

As TK and Kari were walking their Digimon partners ran up to them. "TK are you all right?" Patamon asked. He was worried about his friend. TK nodded his head with some difficulty and when they reached the dormitory he just got into his bed and let Patamon sleep at the foot of his bed. In a minute, they were both asleep. 

The other kids tried to sleep but couldn't. Finally, Joe broke the silence. "Am I the only one worried about TK?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads [except Davis, who was still jealous]. The kids and Digimon had been worried about TK and about not being in one of the two worlds they belonged.

"I hope he's ok." Kari whispered. Gatomon knew in her heart Kari was the most concerned for TK. 

"Well he'll probably be better in the morning." Davis said without much concern. He was annoyed that Kari was not paying attention to him, and didn't conceal it. 

"Most likely he would but still I doubt it. Hey what's this?" While Izzy had been talking, he was trying to get his laptop computer to work. Everybody turned over to look at Izzy's computer screen. His Digimon Analyzer somehow had been left on and it was displaying a Digimon named Virusmon. None of the DigiDestined remembered seeing the beast. Puzzled, he scratched his head. "I'll ask somebody here tomorrow if they have been playing with my computer. Otherwise, I think we should all go to sleep." 

Everyone did but was not to thrilled about their new position.

The next day Goten came into their room to wake everyone up. He was surprised to see 5 of the ten kids gone along with their Digimon. Goten paused and sensed their ki, not surprisingly coming from the kitchen. He woke up TK, Kari, Izzy, Tai, and Yolei. They went over to the kitchen to see Matt trying to explain to Davis how to cook and Sora, Joe, and Cody laughing.

Matt was explaining how to make an egg benedict, his specialty. "Here, crack these eggs and make sure that the shell doesn't get in the batter."

Davis made an awkward attempt to crack the shell against the counter. "Like this?"

"No!" Matt cried in fustration. "Now you got the counter smeared with perfectly good egg!" Disgusted, he went to look for a rag to mop it up. "If you really want to learn how to cook, then maybe you should learn something easier. Like Eggos. Here, just stick these in the toaster, you know, that metalic object sitting on the table with the cable running from it? You put frozen Eggos in the slots and wait for it to pop up." He grinned as Davis huffed and turned his back.

TK walked over. He still did not feel that well but he managed to get over to the table by himself _No need to let everyone worry. _"Matt need some help?" he asked, seeing the broken remains of egg shells and egg white smeared on the counter.

"Please," Matt replied, suddenly sounding like Kari. Davis fumed.

"Bet you can't do any better," he sneered, slumping down on a chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I bet you…ten dollars."

"But Davis—"

"No buts about it. Let's see your stuff huh?"

TK sighed, then accompanied Matt as if he had been doing it all his life. In a few minutes they had made three platters piled high of pancakes and enough egg benedict for everyone in Capsule Corp. with ease. "I was going to tell you that my brother taught me how to cook when we were little and mom and dad forgot to make us breakfast." He placed a plate in front of Davis. "I guess you owe me ten bucks now huh?"

Matt nodded and took off his apron. "I taught everyone in the Digiworld just like I taught TK so we wouldn't have to cook all the time. Tai was the hardest to teach." All the original DigiDestined laughed remembering the lessons and Tai's lesson especially. Davis glared at TK and Tai glared at Matt. 

Davis glanced at Kari as she accepted a platter of egg benedict from TK with a wide smile. _Why does he always get the center of attention? _he thought bitterly. 

"Hey, do I smell breakfast?" Goku appeared at the doorway, sniffing. "Wow, this looks almost better than Chi-Chi's, but don't tell her I said that." He thanked Matt profusely as he offered him some food. Soon, Trunks came in, then Bulma, then everone else as they were drawn by the delicious scent. Even Vegeta grudgingly admitted it was good. 

Everybody ate breakfast and when they were done, offered to wash the dishes for Matt and TK . TK was grateful because he didn't feel great and didn't have the energy to spare. He choked down the remainders of his pancake, trying to prove to everyone that he was okay enough to eat his own food.

While the Z crew wolfed down the leftovers the DigiDestined explored the place and TK, Kari, Matt, Sora, and Tai [with their Digimon.] watched the TV they found in a living room near the front door. 

"The shows sure are different." Sora commented. They couldn't find a single show that they recognized. " Just then they heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tai said, already making himself at home.

Gohan and Videl were standing outside. Bulma had told them to come over so she could tell them something. Tai opened the door and facing him was a very intimidating Gohan. "Hi, is Bulma there?"

"Ahh." Tai yelled. Agumon got up and was about to attack whoever was scaring Tai but Patamon intervened. While Patamon and Agumon were arguing the kids who had been watching TV came to see what was going on.

Gohan had been shocked to see a boy with wild brown hair answer the door. He was even more surprised when some monsters began to argue whether or not to attack him. Then some more kids and monsters showed up. Videl's curiosity got the better of her.

"Who are you guys and what on earth are they?" She said pointing to the Digimon. She recoiled as Patamon flew near her face.

Tai spoke up. He introduced all the kids and after he said the names of the Digimon he said. "Those are our Digimon and don't ask us to explain we already have to many times. Oh and Agumon don't attack him until we decide weather or not he is dangerous. Agumon just glared at Gohan and his wife.

"Look I'm Gohan." Said Gohan. "This is Videl, my wife. Wait a second, where'd she go?" He turned around to pluck Patamon out of the air and motion his wife to step forward. She was more than a little bewildered. "We also have a daughter named Pan, and she should be around here somewhere. I suppose you guys are why Bulma wanted us to come over here." With that he and his wife walked over to the kitchen to see what Bulma had to say. 

Sora spoke up. "Well lets go see what's up."

5 minutes later the group found Bulma talking to Izzy about his computer. 

"Hey Izzy did you figure it out yet?" Tai asked walking into the room.

"No but we have confirmed that the Digimon must have been analyzed in the Digiworld. Perhaps it was nearby and I didn't notice it?"

TK was confused but after a explanation understood what they were talking about. 

"I've been trying to figure out as much as I can about the Digimon but so far it doesn't look good." Bulma added. "If you would let me update your computer I could decipher more of this."

Just then they heard a crashing sound and they all ran outside. To their horror, The Digimon Emperor was with the Digimon previously introduced as Virusmon. 

"How did he get here?" screamed Sora. She ducked back into the house to notify the Digimon.

"Forget how he got there," Matt said. "Let's kick his sorry ass once and for all!"

The Digimon instantly sprung into action.

Patamon Digivolve to Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon! 

Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon! 

Agumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon!

Gabumon Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!

Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon!

Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!

Bulma gasped at the fully Digivolved Digimon. "These are their final forms? Two of them are angels?" The kids nodded. Just then Gohan ran to see what was up. Izzy explained what was happening while yelling encouragement to his partner. Bulma and Gohan stared at the Digimon.

"An…Ang…Angels? Should I help?" Gohan asked Izzy.

"I don't think so with all of our Digimon at Ultimate level and two at Mega this guy should be history soon." Gohan had no clue how the Digimon had gotten bigger and changed form and had no clue as to what the kid was talking about.

"Lets get him!" Tai yelled. Then in a quieter voice, "'Wonder how he got here too."

"All right lets try this." Angewoman said. "Celestial Arrow!" 

"Gate of Destiny." MagnaAngemon shouted.

"Wing Blade." Garudamon said as she attacked.

"Horn Buster." MegaKabuterimon rasped..

"Terra Force." WarGreymon yelled as he attacked with a large orange ball of energy.

"Metal Wolf Claw." MetalGarurumon growled.

All the powerful attacks hit their mark doing a lot of damage [especially the Mega and Angel attacks] the creature staggered back from the impact but didn't flinch. 

Just then Pan happened to round the corner. All she saw was a whole ton of creatures attacking a boy and a strange creature. Her Saiyan blood rose and she began to blindly attack the good Digimon. Before anyone could stop her, the damage had been done and all the good Digimon lay sprawled and dedigivolved on the ground to their in-training forms.


End file.
